<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Restaurant at the Center of the Galaxy by ilovedyoubananakin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27334474">The Restaurant at the Center of the Galaxy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovedyoubananakin/pseuds/ilovedyoubananakin'>ilovedyoubananakin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Flirting, Feel-good, Fluff, Food, M/M, This really is just fluff with some flirting, rated T for swearing otherwise it's all pretty gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:09:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27334474</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovedyoubananakin/pseuds/ilovedyoubananakin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The 501st is on leave on Coruscant and Rex has the day to himself; while he is on a walk through the busy streets he spots a handsome, ginger-haired man through the window of a diner. To his surprise, it's General Kenobi, who waves at Rex to join. Food, flirting, and a healthy amount of teasing ensue.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CC-2224 | Cody &amp; CT-7567 | Rex, Obi-Wan Kenobi/CT-7567 | Rex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>149</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Restaurant at the Center of the Galaxy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rex finally had a day to himself. After a literal six standard months of war and hopping from one planet to the next, he finally could enjoy a day of peace. A glorious day with no one to report to and nowhere to be. </p><p>Rex stopped in his tracks and took in the Coruscanti scenery around him. The large skyscrapers towered over his head. The airspeeders bustled in non-stop traffic. The artificial blue sky projected a false sense of good weather….</p><p><em> Shit. </em> He took a deep breath. <em> What the fuck do I do? </em></p><p>Rex wandered, trying desperately not to get caught up in his head that raced with anxious thoughts. Ryloth, Rishi Station, Geonosis….his mind only thought of the men, his brothers, that he lost on these campaigns. They were already a blasted year into this war and there was no end in sight. Rex could only think of the inevitable losses, and the impending feeling of doom that he was underestimating the totals. </p><p>He also was kicking himself for not accepting Kix’s offer of an anti-anxiety medication. </p><p>He walked for what seemed like hours until he came to a halt again. Rex took in the sign above his head. </p><p>
  <b>“Dex’s Diner” </b>
</p><p>It sounded familiar -- he thought that maybe Commander Tano had mentioned this place at one point. Something about it nagged at his mind.</p><p>He glanced through the windows and saw many creatures of various species...like most establishments on this planet. His eyes stopped abruptly on the handsome ginger haired human -- General Kenobi!? <em> Shit.  </em></p><p>Rex would have turned around and ran off elsewhere, but he was distracted by the General’s behavior. Kenobi looked uncharacteristically happy. His eyes wrinkled at the corners and it appeared that he bellowed in laughter to something that the Besalisk standing next to his table said. </p><p>He should leave, Rex knew this. But he didn't move. Rex stood transfixed as Kenobi ran a hand through his hair, a piece of fringe fell in front of his eyes, and even while speaking his face lit up in happiness. </p><p>He really should stop staring. This was kriffing ridiculous. The General was going to see him--</p><p>Shit. Kenobi waved at Rex with a smile. It was an obvious invitation. Rex wished for a speeder to fall out of the sky and onto his head. </p><p>He nodded straight-faced back at the General, accepting defeat as he stepped into the diner. The first thing he was hit with was the wall of funky, upbeat music. It was like nothing Rex had ever heard before, but it somehow made him happy.</p><p>He turned the corner and the second thing he was hit with was a slap to his shoulder by the large Besalisk. </p><p>“Any friend of Obi-Wan’s is welcome here!” He said before walking back to the kitchen. Rex noted that he knew Kenobi on a first name basis. </p><p>“Good Morning General,” Rex said casually as sat down opposite the Jedi. The material of the booth squeaked uncomfortably as he inched his way into the red, weirdly plush but plastic, booth. Trying his best not to appear as embarrassed as he felt. </p><p>“Good Morning Captain,” He sat back in the booth and folded his arms with a slight frown. “I sense that you're stressed. Is everything alright?” </p><p>“Yeah -- just, not used to being on leave. Don't remember how to sit still.” It wasn’t a lie.</p><p>Kenobi stared at him for a moment, probably reading him in the Force and weighing his options of pressing Rex for more information. Rex spent enough time with Skywalker to know how this worked, and Skywalker had picked up on a lot from his former Master. </p><p>In the end, Kenobi just sighed quietly and leaned back into his seat. “It has been a while, hasn’t it?”</p><p>“Yeah, over six rotations,” Rex chuckled, but dropped his shoulders and relaxed a bit too, not really in the mood for more personal questions.</p><p>A server droid came out and deposited a tray onto Kenobi’s side of the table, and one in front of Rex as well, surprising him. Before he could question it, the droid buzzed away quickly. </p><p>“It’s Dex’s special.” Kenobi answered Rex’s unvoiced question, and Rex looked up at Kenobi who had a fond smile. “Dex, the Besalisk who greeted you, owns the diner; I’ve been frequenting his establishment since I was a padawan.”</p><p>“Oh,” Rex supplied unintelligently. “But I didn’t order--”</p><p>Kenobi waved him off, “Dex probably just assumed you were here to meet me, and made one up for you; try it! It’s honestly delicious, and it’s not just nostalgia obscuring my opinion. I promise.” </p><p>The General looked and sounded so happy that Rex couldn’t find it in himself to say no, and the food did look rather appealing.</p><p>“Alight, alright. I’ll try it then,” Rex answered with a smirk. “It can’t be worse than the ration bars we’ve been eating for the past few rotations.” </p><p>Kenobi laughed at that. “No, it can’t be, can it?”</p><p>Before Rex could react to Kenobi’s laughter, which was unfairly attractive may he add, Rex took a bite of the food in front of him, and struggled not to let out an unholy moan. </p><p>“Shit, that’s good.” He said in-between his first couple of bites. As far as he could tell, the food was some sort of dark bread loaded with a pile of shredded meat, poultry perhaps, and a thick brown gravy. It was super simple, but tasted amazing. Rex didn’t even think it was only because he hadn’t had much in the way of real food for months. </p><p>“I told you it was delicious.” Kenobi said, a smile on his face. He seemed genuinely happy to see him enjoying the food. Rex fought off the blush by eating more. </p><p>The two of them ate in comfortable silence until their plates were clean, being whisked away by the server droid, and then replaced by a plate of an orange colored pie slice with a whipped cream topping. </p><p>Rex looked at the General and pointed to his plate, “What’s this?”</p><p>“Muja Fruit Pie -- another speciality of Dex’s,” Kenobi answered. </p><p>Rex took a bite and decided that Dex’s Diner was his new favorite place to eat. It, for starters, had amazing food. Secondly, it made Kenobi happy, and this, for some reason, made Rex happy. He really tried not to dwell on that too long.</p><p>After they finished their pie, the Besalisk -- Dex -- came over to their table.</p><p>“Thanks for the extra plate. Rex and I have been living off of rations bars for several rotations now.” Kenobi said.</p><p>“Not a problem! Seemed like an important ‘meeting’,” Dex winked at Kenobi.</p><p>And -- did Kenobi blush in response?!</p><p>“You!” Dex’s booming voice pulled himself away from staring at Kenobi’s face. “You must be the Captain Rex I hear so much about.</p><p>“This one over here," Dex continued pointing one of his hands at Kenobi, "raves about you all the time! Says you're the only one that could put up with Skywalker and Tano's bullshit as well as you do. I heard you were thrown off a cliff--"</p><p>"I don't know if I've said that per say--" Kenobi said sheepishly. </p><p>"But it's what you mean, ain’t it? You're just too kind to say it as bluntly as that," Dex jovially said back, wagging one of his large fingers at Kenobi, "but I've known you since you were a  scruffy teenager, Obi-Wan! There's no fooling me!"</p><p>Rex laughed. "There are often a lot of unexpected explosions with Skywalker." </p><p>“Aye! I’m sure there are!” Dex exclaimed with a deep chuckle. The door to the diner opened and several patrons stepped inside. </p><p>“Oh would you look at the time! I’m afraid I have to go, but it was a great pleasure meeting you Rex. You’re always welcome here.” With that, Rex watched as Dex strode off to greet his new customers. </p><p>Rex turned back to Kenobi, who held a fond but exasperated smile on his face. And, well, Kenobi looked so at ease, and Rex was feeling brave.</p><p>“So you really talk about me, sir?” Rex threw him a lopsided smile of his own. </p><p>“You deserve all the praise you receive Rex; I wouldn’t know how to handle Anakin, or Ahsoka for that matter, without your assistance some days,” Obi-Wan responded seriously, any traces of the smile now gone.  “Cody also sings your praises constantly, and must admit that I agree with him. You’re a good soldier, and a better man, Captain.”</p><p>“Thank you, sir.” And now it was Rex’s turn to blush; that had been unexpected, highly flattering, and made his head spin a bit for reasons he was still trying his damndest to ignore. </p><p>The pair of them sat at the booth for a couple of silent minutes; Rex had no idea what to say, and Kenobi appeared to be taking in the scene around him and outside the window. </p><p>“I should probably be heading back to the barracks, sir,” Rex said. “Before Kix starts to send a search party after me.”</p><p>The General gave Rex a small smile, “More like before Fives decides to take it upon himself to rearrange your bunk as a practical joke.” </p><p>Rex groaned, “Don’t even joke. He might hear you across the city and take it upon himself to do exactly that!”</p><p>Kenobi opened his mouth to say something, but paused for a moment first, “I have to go that direction anyways. I have a meeting with Cody about inventory. Would you care for company?”</p><p>That’s how Rex found himself strolling, rather leisurely, the few klicks back to the barracks side by side with General Kenobi. They didn’t talk about anything important; it was mostly Kenobi reminiscing on things he had got up to as a padawan around Coruscant, a few embarrassing stories about Skywalker, and him answering the few questions Rex had about how exactly the infrastructure of Coruscant supported a population of nearly two trillion sentients.</p><p>It was a rather pleasant walk, and Rex tried to focus on the General’s words rather than the way the artificial sunlight brought out the freckles on his face, or the way he moved his hands animatedly when explaining something he was particularly passionate about. </p><p>This was potentially terrible -- alright, it was most <em> definitely </em> terrible. Dangerous. Stupid. But Rex found all that hard to care in Kenobi’s infectious presence. </p><p>“That was a pleasant walk Captain, thank you,” Kenobi said once they got back to the barracks. “Next time we’re both miraculously planetside together, would you... would you care to do that again?”</p><p>Rex stared at the General, and if he didn’t know better he would have said that Kenobi looked nervous. That wasn’t possible though, the General had faced down what may as well have been literal death and laughed too many times to be nervous to say goodbye to Rex. </p><p>“Yeah,” Rex replied (<em> stupid, stupid, idiot </em>echoed in his thoughts). “Yeah, that would be nice.”</p><p>“Captain.”</p><p>“General.”</p><p>And they went their separate ways. Kenobi, presumably, to Cody’s office, and Rex back to his quarters. Rex was lost in thought, trying to parse out the conversation he’d just had, and silently yelled at himself for accepting Kenobi’s offer. </p><p>The General was probably just asking out of politeness. That’s why he was nervous. That didn’t seem quite right to Rex, but he didn’t have much more time to contemplate his inner ramblings because, of course, he walked in on Fives, who was half way through adding <em> something </em> to his aftershave. </p><p>“Uh -- I can explain sir,” Fives said, somehow shocked that he had been caught in his Captain's quarters. A place he should not have been. </p><p>“Okay,” Rex responded, using his full “Captain” voice. “Explain, trooper.” </p><p>“You see, I was -- that is to say that, I meant to, uhhhh--” </p><p>“You’re lucky that I like you, Fives,” Rex growled right before he sentenced his brother to janitorial duties for the next month. </p><hr/><p>It had been a few months of intense military campaigns and assignments, and so Rex sighed in relief as he received his next mission briefing. It was just he, Cody, and the 212th’s medic, Beaker. It was a simple supply run to an outer rim moon base, staffed by clones. It was probably Command’s pathetic excuse at something that resembled leave, but for once Rex wasn’t complaining. </p><p>It reminded Rex of the infamous Rishi station mission, which was apparently why Beaker had decided he needed to tag along. In the official briefing, the medic had claimed that after the disaster at Rishi station, a medic was required to be on all of Rex and Cody’s solo missions, and there was absolutely no arguing his stance. </p><p>“Don’t you technically outrank him?” Rex quietly asked Cody as they were loading supplies onto their ship. It wasn’t that Rex minded Beaker’s presence on this mission; hell, he kind of agreed. Rishi station was a shitshow that had ended in way too many lives lost. It was the principle of the matter though, and also the fact that Beaker was a pretty last minute addition to their party.</p><p>“Have you tried to argue with him, vod? He’s the medic; you know that medics outrank all of us, even the Generals,” Cody replied, stacking a large box of rations on top of another one in the hold. </p><p>“Sure they do,” Rex replied, following Cody’s lead. “But usually only in times of distress, or, you know, emergencies.”</p><p>“To Beaker… this is only one step away from an emergency, and therefore his presence is required,” Cody said simply. “Also, there are rumors, and Beaker wants to protect his assets.”</p><p>“Rumors, huh?” Rex asked. </p><p>“Yeah, interesting rumors,” Cody said, a sly look on his face that only promised trouble and things that Rex probably didn’t want to know. </p><p>He was luckily spared as Beaker approached from behind with, honestly, way too many medical supplies. </p><p>“Vod, do you really think we’re going to need all of this?” Rex asked as Cody just rolled his eyes. </p><p>“One can never be too careful,” Beaker replied. “Also, I have high bets in a very interesting game of chance, and I need to ensure that you make it out alive and mostly unharmed.”</p><p>Cody slapped a gloved hand to his face.</p><p>“Mostly unharmed!? That’s just -- why me in particular?!” Rex cried. </p><p>“Now Captain,” Beaker replied with a shit-eating grin on his face. “That would be giving too much away, wouldn’t it?”</p><p>Rex turned to Cody who was still covering his face with his hand. “Aren’t you going to do anything about this?!”</p><p>“Where’s the fun in that, vod?” Cody said, removing his hand and grabbing his bucket from the nearby table. “We have a mission to run, boys. Let’s move out.” </p><p>The mission went as planned. Cody, Rex, and Beaker reached the moon’s surface, passed off the supplies (Rex and Cody pretended not to see what additional “supplies” Beaker brought for the troopers stationed at the moon. If he didn’t see the contraband, there was nothing to report). </p><p>Rex waited until they were in hyperspace, and Beaker was in his lab playing with his latest experiment, before bringing up the rumors again. </p><p>“Cody, one vod to another, what rumors?” Rex asked gently. </p><p>Cody sighed and turned to Rex. “You really have no idea?” </p><p>“I wouldn’t be asking you if I did, but the fact that Beaker is involved and so invested makes me nervous,” Rex replied. </p><p>“Seriously?” Cody asked again, and Rex took off his helmet and leveled a glare at his brother. He didn’t appreciate feeling like the only one who didn’t know intel. </p><p>“Okay, okay,” Cody said, taking off his helmet. “What did you do last time you were on Coruscant vod?” </p><p>“Stopped Fives from replacing my aftershave with hot pepper gel?” Rex answered, ignoring the thoughts of strolling through the streets of Coruscant with Kenobi that flashed in his mind. No, no, nope. He did not like where this was going. </p><p>“Rex…” Cody said. “Come on, I know you’re not a fucking idiot. You were seen walking side by side with General Kenobi back to the barracks.” </p><p>“Yeah, so? That really isn’t that odd. Kenobi talks to the troops all the time. I ran into him elsewhere and we were both headed in the same direction!” It was mostly true. </p><p>“Sure, sure. Kenobi’s presence in the barracks usually goes unnoticed, but Rex, he had no reason to be there,” Cody said. </p><p>“He had a meeting with you! About inventory!” </p><p>“No, he didn’t… Is that what he told you?” </p><p>“Yes!” </p><p>Oh no, this was bad. This was dangerous. This was General fucking Kenobi lying to escort Rex back to the barracks and then asking him to dinner again. This was a potential disaster. If Skywalker found out, he’d be skinned alive for sure. </p><p>“Rex…” Cody said, and Rex did not need his pity. </p><p>“I--I just thought, but there’s no way. Why would Kenobi lie to walk with me back to the barracks?” Rex knew, but he didn’t want to be right. </p><p>“Did you know that Wooley overheard your conversation?” </p><p>Oh no. Rex swallowed and looked away from Cody’s face. Not that it mattered. </p><p>“So the bet…” Rex started. </p><p>Cody flipped his bucket back on. “Now vod, I can’t get into that. It ruins the fun, but let’s just say that I know Kenobi well, and I know you better than almost anyone, and I think that it’s going to take a <em> lot </em> longer for you two to hook up than everyone else in the 212th is betting on. You’re both idiots who don’t know how to deal with your own emotions.” </p><p>Rex groaned and put the bucket back on his head as he looked down at the controls; only 15 minutes longer in hyperspace. Then it was on to the next mission, and away from Cody and this whole mess.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks to Just_a_Loth_Cat for the encouragement and for doing all of the beta work. You're the best!</p><p>Look at me writing something fluffy. I may have more set in this little world in the future, but I thought this worked well as a one-shot and really wanted to post it! Thank you for reading! I hope you all are staying safe and healthy. </p><p>As always you can find me over on tumblr: @ilovedyoubananakin. </p><p>(Shout out to Hitchhiker's guide to the Galaxy for inspiring this title).</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>